deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Speculations, Theories, and Rumors
There was an age-old saying that was quite common in the pre-outbreak world: "Knowledge is power." Ever since the day the Outbreak first began to spread, there were a few individuals who somehow found the strength to keep a level head in the midst of the chaos rising around them, and sought to gather and preserve as much information as possible about the existing world before it went under, and more importantly, as much information as possible regarding the Outbreak itself. Thanks to the work of those survivors, we have ultimately amassed a considerable database of knowledge, most (if not all) of which has been confirmed in some way or another to be accurate. However, human nature's irrepressible urge to gossip continues even unto the present day. Along with the knowledge of the outbreak, there also came a myriad of rumors, myths, and unverified claims about the zombie hordes and the means to survive in the streets. Despite whatever assurances are made that such information is not reliable, people still continue to talk about these tidbits of information in whispers, both behind the walls of the outposts and in the streets of the Inner City. None of this information can be confirmed as true, but there is always the chance that you might find some of those rumors having a hint of truth to them. READ THIS NOTICE BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER!! This is the place for putting up information that is not verifiable and so cannot be added to an entry on the DF Wiki, but has been tested or observed enough times for a user to consider it a possible fact. ' '''This is NOT a place for users to make up outright fictional statements about the game. ' 'Because it is unlikely that this rule will always be respected, however, you should keep in mind what the warning at the top of the page says: NONE of this info is considered factual or even remotely accurate. ' '''If you choose to use any of it as such, you do so at your own risk-- the Wiki will not be held responsible if any of the content in this page fails to produce the expected result when utilized, or results in your character suffering damage or losing money or EXP. DO NOT attempt to modify or remove an addition made by another user. This is NOT a place for accuracy or factuality. One of the Admins will be regularly checking the history of changes made to this page, and if you are found to have explicitly edited another person's entry, your changes will be undone and you will be banned for an unspecified amount of time (depending on your history of activity on the Wiki and the extent of the edit you made). Additionally, the aforementioned Admin reserves the right to proofread, correct, or even outright remove any addition made to this page by any user. = The Gossip's Guide to Speculations, Theories, and Rumors = This page is intended to serve as a place where users can post their own personal theories and claims regarding various aspects of the game. We've provided this page in the hopes that it will allow users to post their own alleged "information" on certain topics without getting into a clash with other users or the admins over the accuracy and factuality of their claims-- in other words, if you post it in a wiki entry and other people undo it or otherwise challenge its legitimacy, post it here instead, and you can avoid the sh*tstorm of arguing with other contributors. To add a speculation, theory, or rumor, open up the editor for the corresponding topic section below, add your speculation/theory/rumor, and write "added by your Wiki username or your DF username" BELOW your addition. PLEASE do your best to use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. If you're a non-English speaker using a translator to convert your speculation/theory/rumor to English, you don't need to worry about this-- the Admin will proofread your additions and correct any grammar mistakes that pop up. Survivor Tips Food Rationing Most of the time for Service Professions ( like the Engineer, Doctor, Chef) the cost of buying food to nourish yourself is greater than the total profit you earn each round of services. Service professions can be either competitive, or they would just disable their trade to prevent further lost of nourishment. But if you really want the moolah, you'll have to find the means to even these factors out. Here are a few factors to help you earn better and save money: 1. The Wages - In order for anyone to use your service, it has to be affordable, set your price depending on your skill level. A good way to know the current trade of your given service is to go to the market place and select the services tab, you'll see a complete list of your fellow service providers and their prices. Survivors will always buy the lowest price they could find. Be careful, sell your services too cheaply and you won't profit, sell them expensively, and no one will buy from you. 2. The Food - Back then, when beef burgers, cherry pie, and sausages were available and would instantly nourish your hunger. But as the decades passed, these luxuries became hard to find until not a strip was left in Fairview. The highest nourishment one could get from a single well-cooked meal would be 45% from lvl 1-40 and 60% from 41-70 and 45% again from 71 onwards. Two cooked meals of the above mentioned would be enough for a good 10 to 8 rounds of services depending on the profession. However, the prices of even an uncooked food often skyrockets, especially during outpost attacks and food shortages (Yes, survivors in a personal outpost can run out of food if there's insufficient supplies or farmers available). This is the opportunity to learn how to choose the type of food to buy so that it matches your budget. Lvl 1-10 players don't really have much trouble, so here's a recommended list of 2 square meals that can cut down the cost of food yet nourish you for a full round of services: (All foods are cooked to achieve maximum nourishment) Lvl 11-20 = Seeds + Dog Food/Baked Beans = 81% Lvl 21-30 = Potatoes + Tinned Tuna = 81% Lvl 31-40 = Tinned Salmon + Eggs = 81% Lvl 41-70 = Fresh vegetables + Caviar = 81% Lvl 71+ = Foods are probably cheaper at this point. This 81% is enough because the Starving indicator usually begins but not approximately at 24%, and that stops your service abilities, this remaining nourishment adds to the food you ate, giving you that 100%. 3. The Price - This is probably the most important of the three, you can scavenge for food in the city to save money, but going out and back will take a toll on your nourishment (You easily get hungry in the city than the outpost). That's why its more convenient to buy in the market instead. However, as mentioned above, the prices in the market has no regulation, anyone can sell anything at any price. Food and Medicine is one of the most abused commodities, prices differ in each outpost. But an obvious rule to remember is that the sum of your total earnings should be greater than that of the cost of the food you bought. When it comes to food that can be prepared by a chef, always check the price between the raw food, the cooked, and the current price of hiring a chef. Sometimes, you can save more money by buying the raw ingredient and hiring a chef than buying one that's already been prepared. For example: Food: Fresh Vegetables Current price at Outpost Market'': '' Uncooked = 2,500 Cooked = 4,100 Current price of Chef services = 733$ Uncooked Fresh vegetables = 2,500 + 733$ Chef Hire = 3,233$ ' 4,100 - 3,233 = 867$ saved' Another Example: Food: Caviar Current price at Outpost Market'': Uncooked = '''1,990' Cooked = 3,300 Current price of Chef services = 733$ Uncooked Caviar = 1,990 + 733$ Chef Hire = 2,723$ ' 3,300 - 2,723 = 577$ saved' ' '''It may seem to not amount too much on its own, but when you add this factor to a bigger schematic, you'll see a large difference. Example 3: Your Character's Profession' = Doctor Skill Level = '''45 Cost of hiring per service = 957$ x 10 (number of times you get hired till you starve) = 9,570$ wage Now we can compare the price between cooking your own food to buying an already prepared one and see the difference when deducted from your wage. Buying already prepared food = 'Fresh vegetables: '''4,100 + '''Caviar: '''3,300 '= 7,400$''' '' Preparing your own food = Fresh vegetables': 3,233''' + '''Caviar: 2,723'=' 5,956$''' ' Price difference = 1,444$' Preparing your own food saves you a decent 1k, and when here we can see further differences: Wage = 9,570 - 7,400 (Buying cooked food) = 2,170$ Total profit earned. Wage = 9,570 - 5,956 (Preparing your own) = 3,614$ Total profit earned. Here we see that by manually buying uncooked food and hiring a chef, we can cut back the expenses and save 38% of the wages we earned. Here are a few more additional tips: * This is just an example of saving cash by studying the prices at the market (Fort Pastor), Again, different outposts have differing variables. This method cannot be always applied because the market price changes from time to time, sometimes making the already cooked food cheaper than preparing it and vice versa. *Always be on the look-out for a sales rush (that means a sudden large drop of price in certain foods due to low demand or excess) and buy a large stock in order to save even more money. * Plan on your budget. Put a limit on how much you can spend and calculate how much your wages are to determine your total income. That way, you'll be able to know how much you earn per day and how long it would take until you have enough cash to afford whatever you're saving for. *Be rational, if the price of food is currently too high and other players are selling their services at an incredibly low rate, do not compete with them. Chances are, they have their own stock of cheaply bought food or they are too desperate to earn money that they don't realize they're paying more than they earn. Just set your price decently and be patient, rushing things won't do you any good. Added by: Jabenaurum ---- Cheating Death This last-resort maneuver might just make all the difference, this method was common long before the 3D version of the game and it has a 72.4% chance of success rate depending on the internet speed. This one requires a quick reflex, although this would be more recommended when you are at serious condition (doing this at critical is also advised, if you have medication in hand.) When your avatar is about to die or is in serious health condition, the moment you've been hit, quickly close the window (Having a pop-up telling you if you really wan't to close the tab reduces your chances of success) The minute you logged in again, you'll find your dead character in a critical condition instead, and your critical character in a serious condition. Works great if you have accumulated a large amount of exp and cash. Be warned though, aggro levels are still sporadic and zombies may still be aggressive. Added by: Jabenaurum ---- Personal Outpost Hint On Single Player 'mode, barricades ''actually lasts so long as you don't connect to multiplayer, so its advisable to switch to single-player while barricading in case you don't have enough materials to secure a building and would have to come back without wasting the nails and planks you already used. ' Added by: Jabenaurum ' ' General Combat Tactics '''Aiming for the Head' It is actually possible (and practical) to perform "headshots" on zombies in the Inner City. When using firearms-- primarily pistols and rifles-- if you aim for and successfully hit the crown of a zombie's head (the point midways between their forehead and the back of their scalp), each successful shot is potentially more likely to score a critical hit than a shot aimed elsewhere on the zombie's body. Added by ShadowMage ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Critical "Tip" An easy way to make the possibility of having a critical hit with a blunt melee or non-knifelike sharp melee (eg. katana, sabre, machete etc.) high is to make sure the tip of the weapon touches the zombie while hitting it. This usually gives a critical hit though the stats also matter. Added by Manasfina 101 ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Critical Placebo Effect Whenever you find yourself using a melee against a horde of zombies, there is a weird/experimental tactic that can often assure a critical hit. When surrounded, the idea is to erratically move your crosshair in a circular motion (not too fast that your character no longer follows it) around your character and repeatedly pressing the attack button. Surprisingly, 8/10 successful hits are critical. This is no glitch. It just so happens that since you move your crosshair in a haphazard manner. You reduce your accuracy of actually hitting a zombie, but at the same time, it levels that low sucess rate with that of your critical rate. So in theory: High Accuracy = Low Critical becomes Low Accuracy = High Critical It might sound stupid. But in that state of spam attack, the chances of you landing a succesful blow will become equal to the chance of dishing out a critical hit. Now this'' "Blind/Junk"'' method is pretty worthless when your bringing down a single infected since the accuracy rate will almost be gone. But this neat method is very useful when a player is surrounded by a horde but lacks the ammunition to finish them. Additional factors include the type of melee weapon used (Weapons with slow attack speeds are better, but long reaches make spam attacks more reliable) and the overall critical build (plausible with a minimum of 30 Crit). Due to the nature of this strange phenomenon. It can be labeled as the "Critical Placebo" effect. Added by: Jabenaurum ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Repelling Zombies If you're out of stamina, or low on health, or trapped in a closed area, or a combination of the above mentioned, there's this neat little trick that will "push" the zombies away and clear a little space for you to run like hell. To practice this, start outside your outpost and find a lone infected, instead of killing the poor f***er, allow him to notice you and give chase. Find a wall, a car, or any other form of blockage. Now this is where it gets risky. Go near wall/car/blockage and just RUN (Not Walk) '''against it, pretending like you'll somehow go through the wall/car/blockage. The zombie would try and attack you, but surprisingly, when he gets too close and attack, he'll miss and be pushed back instead. Try this with two zombies, then three. Keep practicing this maneuvre until you no longer feel nervous about doing it. This might just save your life, especially when a leaper cornered you. WARNING: This method is not yet tested on Boss Infected. This tactic is ineffective against some mutants, like the reaper, tendril, irradiated or any other infected with a long reach. added by: Jabenaurum ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ The '''Repelling Zombies tactic worked for me. Tried while an outpost attack in Fort Pastor, and succeeded to quite an extent. Could push back multiple zombies without getting hit FahimFumiz (talk) 03:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC)FahimFumiz ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Graphic Quality Although lower graphics will allow a faster frame rate, high details offer a survivor advantage, especially when you're low on ammo and gambling whether you should slash the bloat more or shoot. Even just by setting your graphics to "Good" quality, an infected's physical integrity can be easy to measure, because of the lost of limbs/head and blood, this removes the risk of blindly using melee on a bloat/mother that's ready to explode, and also keeps a tab on how much damage bosses have already sustained. Only try this if your PC/Laptop can handle it though, if not, it'll cause more harm than good Added by: Jabenaurum Boss Zombie Combat Tactics What's helped me in any BOSS battle is to get behind a fence as it provides protection. With spiders and mother the best thing for me is to circle around them. Added by Pj1915 (talk) ---- Using a horde against a Giant Spider A Giant Spider alone is easy to outmaneuver, but with a boss infected comes a horde, and even weak zeds are notorious for blocking your way and slowing you down enough for Spidy to get a good swing at you. And chances are even if its a rare moment when no zombies spawn and you can outrun the monster, it can still drain your stamina quickly (even at full Endurance). This technique is useful when there's no fence or closed area to shield you from its eight-legged advance. As the title says (NO, you can't make a horde attack the giant spider instead). How you move and how you position yourself in combat makes all the difference. If you have enough ammunition to kill Spidy, but not his entourage, then this method is for you: Do not waste ammo on the horde, just allow them to swarm.When the horde is large enough and you feel crowded, this is the time to turn this into an advantage. Giant Spiders (Unlike Wraiths, Titans and other bosses) cover up a large area, and so its hard for them to pass through a large group of zed. It takes a while before they can shoulder their way past the undead and claw at you, this gives you enough time to slow down and regenerate stamina and reload. And when Spidey finally passes through, you're more than ready to run and shoot again. WARNING: Only do this on open areas, trying it in a closed space like a junkyard or tennis court will create a deathtrap. This is not recommended for bosses like Wraiths or Titans, which can shoulder their way into you effortlessly. Added by: Jabenaurum ---- Boss Anatomy: Wraith The Wraith is infamous for having the longest reach, but although she can quickly close the distance between you and her, she's only as deadly as her aim. When you meet her in the streets, especially if its your first time, do not panic even if her speed is intimidating. The first thing to do is to identify which tentacle in her wing side is the longest because that's her only weapon that can do damage, the rest of her is relatively harmless. You can run up behind her without fear of one of her smaller tentacles lashing at you. The longest tentacle is the only part of her you should focus on. Although it reaches far, its very narrow and can easily be avoided, thats why she depends on a horde to block your path and trap you so she could land a hit. Be wary though, once she takes too much damage, her attack speed becomes a quarter faster. Outrunning her is out of the question, the only means of avoiding her is to sidestep. The tactic is to run in a zig-zag pattern, that way, her straight tentacle swings in the opposite direction away from you. Repeat the process until she succumbs. Added by: Jabenaurum ---- After Spawn So you've just finished the mission "Big,Red, And Spiky/Sixteen Legs" and you're still itching for more bosses?This method works on multiplayer, because the server often tries to combine several player instances at once, which doesn't always guarantee that it detects whether you finished the mission or not. After finishing the boss mission (the above two missions are the nearest boss missions in Fort Pastor) Quickly head back to the outpost to finish your mission and save exp, and while you're at it, heal yourself, eat, and repair your armor. Don't forget to stock up on medicine and ammo. Head back out and return to the mission area, you'll find out that there are still bosses spawning, only this time, there's no tabs on the screen saying you have to kill a specific number. This is due to the server combining your instance to other players who are still not finished with the mission. The bosses however will rarely drop items, and if you wan't the large exp from them, you'll have to open the menu and quickly switch to single-player so no one else can kill them, at your own risk. After finishing them off, leave the area and switch to multi-player before entering again, they'll spawn again and you can do this indefinitely until the remainder of the mission, at which time you have gained considerable amount of exp (depending on your skill and how many you killed, an expert player can finish off 20 Titans or more in "Big, Red, and Spiky" and a maximum of 8 spiders in "16 Legs". Notes: Its still untested on "Big Brother", "Tentacles Everywhere."and other related non-Fort Pastor missions as the locations of the missions are not given in the wiki along with the proximity to their respective outposts. Doing this method on the mission "Big Black Thing" is highly unadvised, unless you plan on forming a group since a Black Titan is impossible to over-power alone, not to mention the enormous raw damage it can inflict on even the most well equipped survivor. Added by: Jabenaurum ---- Zombie Behavior Easy Prey Unskilled and low-level survivors sometimes have a strange knack of finding themselves pitted against powerful bosses, often when they're on their own or in single-player. While boss spawn is random throughout fairview, some new players often exhibit the opposite form of "Beginner's luck" and consequently not only meet one but several bosses in their tracks through the city, often of the flaming variety. While this could be a mere coincidence, it must be noted that well equipped boss hunters sometimes experience the opposite effect, although their aggro reaches a high state, no boss monster appears. It is well documented that most of the infected has a very limited capacity for intelligence, yet this bizarre phenomenon often makes one think whether the virus has evolved a hidden instinct of finding weaker survivors for an easier kill and learn to keep away from visibly stronger victims. In any case, unprepared and inexperienced players must never venture in the inner-city alone, especially those nearest to the end-zone, or at least play on multiplayer to cut the chances of boss encounters. As always, basic tactics is a prerequisite on hand for new aspiring players. Added by: Jabenaurum ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Staying Too Long One of the behaviors of zombies I saw as I turned to looting, in some areas of the sector, is that they are very territorial One way this can occur is to spend a long enough time in an area that the zombies detect a hum an (i.e. you) en masse, and begin attacking in hordes. This happens when you´re too long in that sector--for example, the time I spent entering all the houses, stores and buildings in an area while doing this little experiment. I hope this helps when looting in just one area. Added by Pirate02 ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Different sources and causes of aggro: #Aggro encountered in a mission #Using loud firearms and/or chainsaws (melee does not cause aggro) #sirens #Spending too long with the inventory, map, or a loot accepting message open (more than 5 minutes approximately) #Having your character in Critical health for the reason that when you're standing, your character's bleeding attracts the zombies (not secure). Added by JHSM Crossing over Zones What I've been noticing from the zombies lately is that they have been crossing zones. While doing a mission in the borders of Yellow and Orange zones, some Orange Zone zombies like the spider and tendril, appeared in the Yellow Zone along with the Bones and Reapers. Not sure if it's a glitch or something new but I saw what I say. It was also odd but nonetheless they were zombies. The picture on the right shows that zombies do crossover zones. I went one up and was surprised to see there were burning zombies, an amount above 5. Added by Doctor Gun Crossing over zones by Doctor Gun? I noticed the same thing. Added by FahimFumiz Looting The Law of Quantity The quantity of loot (specifically, the quantity of lootable objects) you find in a building depends on the quantity of zombies in that building. Example: If, when looting in a building, you encounter only two or three zombies, then you will probably only manage to loot, at most, one or two items (or none at all) in that building. But if there are ten or eleven zombies or more in a building, you will probably be able to successfully loot several items in that building. The difficulty/strength of the infected you encounter DOES NOT AFFECT THE QUANTITY OF ITEMS FOUND. Added by: JHSM ---- Last loot registered If you die while trying to loot something (ex. a boss corpse or something), while pressing "e", after the two minutes you use to recover an get critical, you go out, and when you press "start" the sistem automatically gives you the thing you were looting when you die. I have done it several times and it always gives you the last ting you were trying loot, but only if you dile while still presing "e", if you dont press it until you die, it wont work. It functions even if you go out after selling your loots and healing your character, its really functional when you are low level an dont have many chances of boss hunting, and is also a useful form to die in the end zone when you are low healt and your inventary is full. Added by Cookiesempai ---- Luck of the Risk Taker When you go out looting in the Inner City, try withdrawing some cash for your character and leaving it on your character before you head out. While this is a bit risky (as you're taking a gamble on whether or not you can avoid dying while looting), I've begun to notice recently that whenever I leave a few thousand dollars of cash on my character when I go out looting, I tend to almost always find at least one armor or weapon on that looting trip--even if I don't loot for a very long time. Remember that if you have a security box, this isn't as much of a risk-- especially if you have a Large or XL Security box. I personally suggest taking an amount between $1000 and $6000. AGAIN, YOU ARE TAKING A RISK BY CARRYING CASH WITH YOU IN THE INNER CITY, BUT IF YOU HAVE A GOOD SECURITY BOX, YOU'LL PROBABLY BE FINE. Added by ShadowMage Although this is already known of the farther you go into the inner city the better loot you get and also the more time you spend in the inner city also has increased loot possibilities for me. Added by: Pj1915 ---- Marathon Method (Looting a Boss Infected) ''' '''Before you read this, remember: This only works in Single player We all find it difficult to safely loot a boss. After painstakingly killing that Titan/Wraith/Spider etc. many survivors, especially the poorer ones, find themselves out of ammo and completely surrounded by hundreds of infected. Many would give up and leave the area, and many more end up dead, desperately trying to stand still and loot as they get clawed from all sides. Now unless you can withstand enough damage to search the body and run, there is a safer way to do it without wasting armor repairs and medicine. Firstly, and this is the most important, DO NOT LEAVE THE AREA. For those who don't know, leaving an instance resets the variables which means you won't find the lootable body again. Second, check your navigator (that's the small square map on the top right part of your screen) and look at the layout of the area, this is the next crucial thing, the idea is to run away from the boss's body and return to it from a different route. Third, before starting the "marathon" make sure all the zombies are concentrated in a crowd. Also, make sure your stamina is at 100% ( just keep circling the horde without running until you fully recover.) And now, the only thing left to do is RUN, not towards the body, but in the opposite direction. Most area instances in Fairview have a square road formatt, all you do is run a complete lap in the map. Most zombies will be blocked by the cars, walls, and sharp turns. Remember to hack down the few infected that manages to get to you. When you make it back to the body, the entire screen is empty of infected, hurry and loot the body and leave the area, because after a few seconds, they'll be back. I'll repeat the warning again: this does NOT work in Multiplayer. Happy huntings. Added by: Jabenaurum Weapons Use Killing Explosive Zombies with Melee There is a method of killing Bloats with melee without taking damage. Note/warning: Doing this recquires extreme precision and thus may often fail. Requirements: Recommended Agility 120 is preferred or at least 110. A long melee weapon. Basically, you hit the Bloat while running backwards with the tip of the weapon and you just might stand a chance of clearing the blast radius. By bolvark. PvP The 5th Outpost Recently the idea of "The 5th Outpost" has been brought up. Although it has recieved one of the most amount of positive player feedback, it is unknown whether or not this idea will be implemented into an update. However a suggestion page (and eventual page if such update happens) already exists for the sake of this project. The "5th Outpost" is a rumor at this point, however it is very likely that it will adhere to most if not all the structures of the previous four Outposts. This upgrade also may guarantee (in the LONG ''run) the following: *At least one new type of infected. *A "Ground Zero" (Although this could be another name given to the End Zone). *A "better" Outpost to fight the infected from. *Better probabilities for higher tier loot items. *A new set of Items (Probably with this upgrade, many of the as-yet unreleased items will be released: Steelcase Reactive,'' ''Sharktail, '''Buzzblade RN8, etc). Added by Zith Melle Fire Zombies It is well known that Fire Zombies can't withstand the rain, so you can safely go looting whenever is raining and be sure you won't be killed by them. This rumor is, of course, false... But it is fun to tell noobies :)